Typically, a hanging hook or a strap buckle is used for hooking a second luggage to a first luggage. It is known a large second luggage is not suitable to be hooked to first luggage by the hanging hook due to the size of the hook. Further, the large second luggage is prone to separate from the first luggage during transport even when the large second luggage is securely hooked to the first luggage by the hanging hook.
Strap buckle is suitable to any size or type of luggage. It is required to use a strap to wrap the second luggage around prior to buckling it to the first luggage. It is seen that it is not convenient to use. Further, it is an annoying thing to stow in the relatively long strap for storing when not in use. Otherwise, the strap will hinder the operation of luggage.
Further, various designs for attaching an auxiliary luggage to a main luggage have located in a search as follow:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,972 discloses a luggage with attachable components but this is unsatisfactory due to the attached luggage may fall from the hook member inadvertently, as mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,673 discloses a luggage hook strap but it is unsatisfactory to have the member 4 easily and quickly detachably fastened to or unfastened from the rigid hook due to the flexibility of member 4. It means that it is susceptible to squeeze in the accessibility to the slot of the rigid hook and thus inconvenient for use during the journey.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,009 discloses a retractable auxiliary luggage attachment mechanism and method but it is unsatisfactory due to its complex mechanism, for example, the hook and strap having one end fixed within the pocket are received in the pocket and closed with a cover when not in use and pulled out from the opened pocket when in use, and thus very inconvenient in view of this, and the pocket consumes a useable packing space within the luggage case.